Hating Love
by NikkiEvans
Summary: New Prophecy. New Girl. Old Romance...kinda. Kat, an american vampire slayer, was in love. Then her love was taken away from her. Now her love is back, along with old feelings that she had thought left.DMOC HPHG PG13 to be safe. please review!
1. Intro

Hating Love Chapter 1 Intro  
  
Katrina Alissa Brian was seventeen years old. She was a witch. She had long dark brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Katrina was called Kat. Kat sat on her bed looking out her window. She had just moved to London. Actually I should say she just moved back to London. Kat lived in London from ages nine to fourteen. She had to move to London because her mom died. Her Dad and grandmother raised her from that point. Kat went to Drumstrang. When Kat's dad got transferred back to the states because of his job, she was so upset. You see, Kat fell in love with her boyfriend while she was in London. When she told her boyfriend that she had to move he broke up with her. He had an arranged marrigage. Kat changed after that. Not just her personality, but her destiny also changed that day. You see the day Kat had gotten dumped she went on a plane back to the states. As she started to unpack her stuff, a man with dark hair who looked about thirty, knocked on her door. Kat answered the door. "Can I help you?' Kat asked.  
  
"I hope so. Are you Katrina Brian?' the man asked her.  
  
"Yes. Why do you want to know?" Kat said.  
  
"I am Jonathon Downs. May I come in?" Kat nodded her head and opened the door more to signal that he could come in. Kat's father Andrew, had walked in at that moment.  
  
"Who is this, Kat?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Dad, this is Jonathon Downs. Mr. Downs this is my father, Andrew.'  
  
Both shook hands. Andrew asked "Is there a reason why you are here Mr. Downs?"  
  
Mr. Downs said "I am here to tell Kat her destiny. I am her watcher."  
  
Andrew said 'Watcher as in-?"  
  
Mr. Downs said "Yes. Watcher as in the person who trains a vampire slayer.'  
  
Andrew was in shock but then he said "Well this explains a lot to me."  
  
Kat was trying to process this through her head. "So I am a vampire slayer? As in the Chosen One? As in the chick who gets to kick evils ass all the time? As in the girl who has super strength?" Jonathon nodded his head, "Awesome." Kat said.  
  
It has been three years since Kat found out that she was a slayer. She went on hunts through cemeteries at sundown every other day. She fought demons and vampires all the time. Only thing that was wrong was the fact that she couldn't tell anyone. But some people found this out because she had saved their lives. It was only two people that figured out she was a slayer. Evan Carlson was the first. Kayla Adams was the second. They ended up becoming Kat's best friends. When Kat had to move to London they were sad. They didn't want her to go back. New Jersey needed a vampire slayer. But Kat still had to go. Now Kat was in her house in London wishing she were back in Jersey. She was going to have to go to Hogwarts in a week. Tomorrow she was going to Diagon Alley. She hoped that she wouldn't run into her ex- boyfriend.  
  
(Hoped you liked this chapter. It is not an original fanfiction. Next chapter all the characters will come in. This was just your introduction. I thought you would need to know about Kat. Who is Kat in love with? Well read the next chapter and maybe you will figure it out. If you don't, you have some mental problems. PLEASE REVIEW! L8R Nikki) 


	2. We Have Met Before

Hating Love Chapter 2 We Have Met Before  
  
Kat was in Flouish and Blotts. She was wearing a black t-shirt with her hip huggers. She had just found all of her books. She got in line. There was a person in front of her and a person behind her. She didn't look at the person behind her. The boy behind her was Draco Malfoy. Draco thought --She is hot. She must be the American transfer.-- "You must be the transfer from America. I don't believe we have met I am Dra-"  
  
Kat turned around "I know who you are Drake." She quickly paid for her books and left the shop. It took Draco a moment to realize that she was real and not in a dream. Draco ran out of the store to catch up to Kat. As Kat started to run she walked straight into a tall dark haired boy, with glasses and a lightning bolt scar. "I'm so sorry. I was trying to get away from someone." Kat said.  
  
"It's okay I wasn't watching where I was going either. I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry. Katrina Brian. Everyone calls me Kat though." Kat replied, completely forgetting about Draco.  
  
Harry saw Draco Malfoy. "Would Draco Malfoy happen to be the certain somebody you were trying to get away from." Harry asked pointing to Malfoy.  
  
"The one and only. Looks like I can't run now." Kat said.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing back in London Katrina?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Drake." Kat said sarcastically.  
  
Draco ignored the remark. "Why are you here and why are you hanging out with Potter?"  
  
Harry stepped in front of Kat. "Leave her alone Malfoy."  
  
Draco said "Kat doesn't need you to defend her. She can talk for herself you know."  
  
Kat said "Thanks but I do want you to leave me alone. Hope to see you soon Harry." Kat was about to leave when Draco grabbed her arm.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until my questions are answered." Draco said. Kat kicked him between his legs.  
  
"You don't always get what you want Drake." Kat said. Draco was now on his knees because of the pain he was in.  
  
"Harry! I left you alone for like five minutes. Even though he probably deserved it." Hermione said to Harry, not even noticing Kat.  
  
"I didn't touch Malfoy." Harry said in his defense.  
  
"I did. My name is Kat." Kat said.  
  
Hermione said "Oh I didn't see you there. Nice to meet you Kat. I'm Hermione."  
  
Ron came over. "Hermione! What the bloody hell did you run over here for?"  
  
Hermione said "I thought Harry was going to beat up Malfoy but he didn't."  
  
Ron said "Then why is he on his knees holding his balls?"  
  
Hermione said "Because Kat over here did beat him up."  
  
"Nice to meet you Kat. I am Ron." Ron smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. So I am going to take a guess and say you guys don't like Drake very much either." Kat said.  
  
"Not at all." Harry said.  
  
"I am still right here!" Draco said.  
  
"We know. Yet we don't care." Kat said.

(That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review! L8R Nikki)


	3. Getting to Know the Trio

Hating Love Chapter 3 Getting to know the trio  
  
As the trio and Kat were walking, Ron asked "So how do you know Malfoy if you just moved here?"  
  
"Ron! You don't have to go into her business like that. It's rude!" Hermione said.  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind. You see this isn't the first time I have lived in London. I lived here from when I was nine until I was fourteen. I went to Drumstrang, that's why you don't know me already. Somewhere around then I met Drake." Kat said. That basically answered all of the trio's questions.  
  
"So you are going to Hogwarts this year right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have already been sorted. I am in Gryffindor." Kat said.  
  
"Congratulations. We're in Gryffindor too." Ron said, "So how much of a difference is there between here and the states?"  
  
"There are very few similarities. In the U.S. we dress different, talk different, we don't wear uniforms, we can use electricity at the school. We live kind of like muggles at a boarding school but we use magic. Everything is different there. There probably isn't one thing that is the same." Kat said.  
  
"So it must be a huge change living here." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, but I have lived here before so it shouldn't be that hard to adjust." Kat told them.  
  
Hermione said "I would love to experience the American wizarding world. It is so fascinating."  
  
"You think everything is fascinating Hermione. You think a flobberworm is fascinating!" Ron said.  
  
"Actually Ron, flobberworms are the most boring thing on earth next to Divination that is." Hermione told him.  
  
"Well we don't have to take Divination this year so stop talking about how you hate Trelawney alright? I'm getting sick of it." Ron said.  
  
"Well she is an old fraud. Look into the Beyond! It's a bunch of rubbish!" Hermione said in her own defense.  
  
Harry whispered to Kat "I give it about five minutes before one of them storms off."  
  
Kat whispered "I think it would be less than that. 5...4...3...2...1." Ron stormed off because he was sick of listening to Hermione.  
  
"You're good." Harry said.  
  
"I know." Kat said.

(Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please tell me. Who is the guy Kat is in love with? Well if you didn't figure it out yet you'll figure it out in another chapter or two. Please review. L8R Nikki)


	4. First Day at Hogwarts

Hating Love Chapter 4 On the Way to Hogwarts  
  
By the time the first of September arrived, everyone knew who Kat was. They knew she was in Gryffindor and they knew not to mess with her. Lots of gossip was going around about her. Things like: She was a spy for Voldemort. She was a spy for the American Ministry of Magic. She is actually an auror there to protect Hogwarts kids. The were all kinds of different stories. Right now they were on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"New rumor about you Kat." Harry said as he and Ron walked back into the compartment in their school robes, "Now you're a vampire slayer. I mean how unrealistic can they get."  
  
Kat said "Just cause I put Draco in major pain, they think I am the slayer? Please."  
  
"Vampire slayers aren't even real." Ron stated.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Kat said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"We know for a fact that vampires are real. How is there such a low population of vampires if there isn't a slayer? All they have to do is bite a person, suck some of their blood and then they would be a vampire. Vampires would have taken over the world by now if it weren't for the slayer." Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly." Kat stated.  
  
"Okay. We don't need another Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"Shut it Ron!" Hermione and Kat both said together.  
  
"That's kinda creepy." Harry said.  
  
"It looks like we're almost there. I can't wait to find out what are schedules will be." Hermione said. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.  
  
"So what kind of classes did you take at your old school, Kat?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um...Let's see. There was potions, divination, charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, care of magical creatures, defense against dark arts, then we had electives like war training, pre-auror training, and a lot of other stuff." Kat said.  
  
Ron said "You have war training? And pre-auror training? Bloody hell! They make you think you are in one of those muggle hoot camps!"  
  
"Ron, I think you mean boot camps. But that is a lot. Do you know why they do such heavy training?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No idea. But it isn't exactly like boot camp. We take those classes because we want to. If there was a war we would want to be in it. It's also used like a self defense class too." Kat said.  
  
"I am completely jealous of your school." Hermione said. Kat smiled.  
  
"Hermione, you would be jealous of anyone who had more classes than you." Ron said. Ron and Hermione started arguing again.  
  
"So I am going to take a guess that they are always like this." Kat whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Harry replied.  
  
"So, from what I have told you about my school, how different is it from Hogwarts?" Kat asked Harry.  
  
"Well...It is completely different." Harry said. At that moment Draco opened the door to their compartment.  
  
"Kat, can I talk to you for a minute in private?" Draco asked.  
  
"You must like getting kicked in the balls Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
"Shut it Potter."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Kat said.  
  
"Kat, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to you know." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be fine. Just one minute." Kat said.  
  
"If you hurt her Malfoy, I will kill you." Harry said.  
  
"Piss off Potter." Malfoy said.  
  
Draco took Kat into a nearby empty compartment. "So why are you here Kat?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but, My dad got transferred back here. Why do you want to know this?" Kat asked.  
  
"I want to know because I haven't seen you for three years. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I had gotten over it. Then you come back and I have no idea what's going on. What is going on?" Draco said.  
  
"Why do you think something is wrong?"  
  
"Kat, I know you. Something is either making you worry. Or something is wrong. When you worry you don't pay attention and you can never concentrate. You are paying attention so something is obviously wrong." Draco said.  
  
"I don't think I should be here. I am not here because of my dad's job. I am here for reasons that I don't want to be true."  
  
"Does this have something to do with being a vampire slayer?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I knew someone had been watching me. It is very rude you know"  
  
"Listen, I want to know what's going on and how to help you."  
  
"You aren't going to like this. It is not like some fairy tale where the good guys always win. This is really serious." Kat said, "My friend in New Jersey, Evan, he gets premonitions. My watcher John, had been doing research on some prophecies. They both came to me about a month ago. John said that there was a prophecy saying that the slayer will fight along side of the one who lives. Evan came to me and let me look into his pensive to see his vision. I was there with this guy that I had never seen before. We were fighting things. Some were human, others weren't. The one that stood out from everyone was a demon or something. He had red eyes and he had a black hooded cloak over his head. He was just watching. Laughing. This guy headed toward him and I followed. That was the end." Kat said with no emotion at all.  
  
"Potter." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. That is the one in my vision. Looks like we get to fight the good fight together. No idea who the hooded guy was though." Kat said.  
  
"Voldemort" Draco said without thinking.  
  
"Who?" Kat asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Does Potter know?"  
  
"No nobody knows accept for Dumbledore and the rest of the staff." Kat said, "Now you know too. Don't tell anyone why I am here. Please."  
  
"I won't tell. Do you know when the vision will come true?"  
  
"No idea but I have to stay here until it does. I don't like this. How am I supposed to tell someone that they have to help me save the world?" Kat asked.  
  
"I don't think it will be that hard to tell him that." Draco said.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes "Yeah sure. I should probably get going. One of them will come looking for me soon."  
  
"Kat, before you go...when it happens just...just be careful." Draco said.  
  
"I will." With that Kat left.

(There is another crappy chapter written by ME! Oh well, if you liked it let me know in your review. Well if you still haven't figured out who she is in love with yet, than you have some problems. Well I'll spell it out for you in the next couple of chapters.)

Review Thanks:

Lostgurl920: Thanks! To answer your question, yes. She is in love with him.


	5. The Arrival

Hating Love Chapter 5 The Arrival  
  
Kat was on her way to Harry's compartment when she ran right into him. "This is starting to become a habit." Kat laughed.  
  
Harry smiled "I was just coming to look for you."  
  
"I'm fine. Drake would never hurt me." Kat rolled her eyes. -'At least not physically-' Kat thought.  
  
Harry and Kat went back to their compartment. "We were worried. What took so long?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron! If she doesn't want to tell us what she was talking about then she doesn't have to. It isn't any of our business why she was there for so long." Hermione told him.  
  
"How long was I there for?" Kat asked.  
  
"You were there for about half an hour." Harry answered.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I totally lost track of time. I had to explain something to him." Kat said.  
  
"What did you have to explain?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about we just say I explained what needed to be explained. Let's leave it at that." Kat said.  
  
"Looks like we are here." Hermione said.  
  
They all left the train and went on the carriages. Hermione and Ron started to fight about something again. Kat just stayed quiet. Harry wondered what was wrong. Then they got out of their carriages and went into the Great Hall. After everyone entered the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood up to start his speech.  
  
"Well first I would like to say, welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. As you all know the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Filch has added twelve more items to his list of items that are not aloud on Hogwarts grounds. I know you have all heard of about an American transfer. Well her name is Katrina Brain. She was sorted into Gryffindor earlier. I expect you all yo treat her kindly. Before we begin the sorting I have one last announcement. For the seventh years there will be a Masquerade Ball in October. There will be more information about it tomorrow at the meeting that we will be having for seventh years. Now let the sorting begin."  
  
After the sorting was over, seventh years started talking about the Masquerade Ball.  
  
"They have never had a Masquerade Ball before." Hermione said.  
  
"What is a Masquerade Ball?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a ball where everyone is masked." Kat said, "It sounds kind of fun."  
  
"There has got to be a catch. I mean it is a muggle custom to have a Masquerade Ball. There is going to be something different so that it is magic." Harry said.  
  
"But what could they possibly do to a Masquerade Ball to make it unlike the ones muggles have?" Kat asked.  
  
"Well they are going to do something. We'll find out tomorrow at the meeting." Hermione said.

(That's another chapter down twelve more to go. Well, please review. L8R Nikki)


	6. Masquerade Ball Rules

Hating Love Chapter 6 Masquerade Ball Rules  
  
Kat got out of bed and went into the common room. It was Sunday so no one was in the common room except for Hermione. Kat sat down and started talking to Hermione.  
  
"So if you had to choose, who would you go to the ball with? Ron or Harry?" Kat asked.  
  
"I don't know who would you go with?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I barely know them. You have known them since your first year." Kat said.  
  
"You can still answer." Hermione stated.  
  
"So can you." Kat told her.  
  
"I like Ron but only as a friend. I guess I would go with Harry." Hermione said slightly blushing. "Okay your turn. Who would you go with?"  
  
"Neither. I don't like either of them that way. Plus I think of Harry kind of like an older brother the way he is trying to keep Drake away from me." Kat said.  
  
"So you do like Malfoy then." Hermione said.  
  
"What?!? When did I say that? What on earth would make you think this? Just because I don't have a thing for Harry or Ron I automatically like Draco Malfoy? Please." Kat said.  
  
"You have not known Malfoy very long and you are already head over heels for him. I can see it when you look at him." Hermione said.  
  
"Look, you may think you are right but you are not. I have known Drake since I was ten years old. I told you this isn't my first time living in London. I do not like him at all. I do not look at him in any special way." Kat said looking at the time, "We have to go to the seventh year meeting."  
  
Every seventh year had gone into the Great Hall. Everyone was wondering about the Ball. Dumbledore entered a few minutes after all of the seventh years had arrived. "Thank you for coming. I know that you all are wondering about the Masquerade Ball. Well for those of you who don't know, a Masquerade Ball is a masked ball. It is more of a muggle custom, however, we have put our own magical twist on it. Your dates will be chosen magically. You will not know who they are until the night of the ball. You will be assigned a place to meet your date. This place will be on a slip of paper that is already in your dormitories. You will dress in muggle clothing. Girls will be in evening gowns. Boys will be in tuxedos, a tie is optional. You are able to buy these type's of clothing in certain shops that are in Hogsmeade. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. A Ravenclaw girl raised her hand.  
  
"So we don't get a choice of who we go with?" She asked.  
  
"No you don't. Any other questions?" Dumbledore answered happily.  
  
"When is the Ball?" asked a Hufflepuff girl.  
  
"The Masquerade Ball will be held on Friday, October seventeenth. Any other questions?"  
  
"Do we have to wear muggle clothing?" A Slytherin boy asked.  
  
"Yes. Any other questions?" Dumbledore replied, still happier than ever.  
  
"Are you completely insane?" Kat asked.  
  
"Even though some may think so, no I am not insane." Dumbledore answered with a smile, "If there aren't any more questions, you are all free to leave." All the students started to leave.  
  
"I gotta go see McGonagall. I'll see you guys later." Kat said to the trio.  
  
"Okay we'll see you later." Harry said.

(Another chapter from me that totally sucked. Please review! I am going to try and update everyday now. Nikki)


	7. Secrets

Hating Love Chapter 7 Secrets  
  
Kat just got back from her meeting with McGonagall. When she went into the common room, it was half filled. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione near the fire. "Hey." Kat greeted them.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was in McGonagall's office, I told you that before I left." Kat answered.  
  
"Yeah but why were you in there for so long?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I had to sort out some things about me transferring here. She had to ask me some things." Kat said.  
  
"What did she have to ask you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, she had my records but apparently my potions level wasn't very high so now I have to take remedial potions on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturdays. I have it every other Friday too." Kat said.  
  
"Wow. Your potions grade must not have been very good." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I am not great at it. But my school is like a year behind where you guys are in potions. Well I am tired so I am going up to bed. Good night." Kat said.  
  
After Kat went up to her dormitory, Harry said "So what do you think she is actually doing?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, she couldn't be learning Occlemuncy. You only took that because Voldemort was getting into your mind. What could she be doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think we should follow her tomorrow night." Ron said.  
  
"Good idea. When she leaves we will follow her under the invisibility cloak." Harry said.  
  
"I guess that's our only choice. I don't think she would understand if we told her what we knew. She still doesn't realize that you are famous." Hermione said.  
  
"I kind of like that. She treats me like a normal person. Just like you guys do. Only she has no idea what is really going on with me." Harry said.  
  
"Still having dreams?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't think they are visions or anything. I just keep seeing Voldemort laughing. I am there with Kat. We are fighting him and then I wake up. It can't be real though. I don't even think Kat knows who Voldemort is." Harry said.  
  
"Sounds like your dreams are yours and not Voldemort's dreams. So that's a good thing," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Harry said. Soon they all got tired and went up to bed. Tomorrow they were going to follow Kat.  
  
That night came. They were under the invisibility cloak and followed Kat. She was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. Kat went outside of the castle. She stopped at Hagrid's hut. She went inside not knowing that she was being followed. Hagrid answered the door. He gave her a black bag and said "Now you be careful. This should be all that you need tonight."  
  
"I am always careful. Thank you." Kat said. She headed into the forbidden forest. The trio wondered what was going on. Kat was walking in the forest with what looked like a stick in her hand. She heard a noise from behind her. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Hello. You shouldn't be here on such a dark night little girl. But I am glad you are." a man said. Kat looked at him. He suddenly smiled showing his sharp teeth.  
  
"I am glad I am here too." Kat said with a flirty voice.  
  
"Why don't you come closer. What is your name?" the man said.  
  
Kat walked up to him so that there was about two inches between them. "My name is Kat," she said without the flirty voice, "the vampire slayer." Kat put a stake through his heart before he had time to react. The man disintegrated right before their eyes. "God I hate it when they act like I am a little kid." Kat said to herself. Kat heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around. "Drake, do you want to get a stake through your heart? You don't sneak up on a girl in the middle of a dark forest who happens to be a vampire slayer."  
  
"Well I had to see you." Malfoy said.  
  
"And why is that?" Kat asked.  
  
"The-I think someone is watching us." Malfoy suddenly said.  
  
"We should go." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"No. Let's stay. Just for a few more minutes." Harry said. Hermione didn't argue nor did Ron.  
  
"I think whoever it was left. So what was it you wanted to see me about?" Kat asked.  
  
"I had some research done on that prophecy. You didn't tell me about the whole thing." Draco said. Kat looked at the ground. "The slayer is meant to fight alongside the one who lives in the final battle against pure evil. Good and Evil cannot live at the same time. One must be defeated in the final battle. Why didn't you tell me the whole thing?" Draco asked.  
  
"How exactly am I supposed to tell you that I could die at any second? How exactly am I supposed to tell you that if I don't defeat this thing then evil will take over the world? How exactly am I supposed to tell you that I have to fight or die trying? How am I supposed to do that?" Kat asked as tears streamed down her face. Draco hugged her.  
  
"You can tell me anything." Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"No we can't do this." Kat said backing away from him.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, "Give me a damn good reason why we can't do this."  
  
"I am a Gryffindor. You are a Slytherin. Our families hate each other. Oh yeah, you are also engaged to the Parkinson slut." Kat said her last sentence with anger.  
  
"It isn't like I have a choice with Pansy. Our parents arranged our marriage right after we were born. I don't love her. I love-" Draco was interrupted by Kat.  
  
"Do not say that you love me Drake. Don't." Kat walked farther into the forest. Draco watched her leave.  
  
"I am never going to make it right between me and her again. Dammit!" Draco swore.   
  
The trio went back to the common room. They were all there discussing what they heard. "So what do you think that prophecy stuff was about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think it is obvious what it was about Ron. Didn't you hear Malfoy. The slayer must fight alongside the one who lives. Kat and Harry are going to have to fight Voldemort for the final time." Hermione said.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything good. If Kat and I don't kill Voldemort, then we will be killed and Evil will rule." Harry said.  
  
"Well Malfoy was probably just saying that stuff to scare the crap out of Kat. It probably isn't even true." Ron said hopefully.  
  
"It's true Ron. It is my fate to fight Voldemort with Kat. There was a prophecy that Dumbledore told me about in fifth year. After S-Sirius died." Harry said. Harry explained about the prophecy. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe that he kept this from them. Before they could say anything Kat walked in.  
  
"I don't want to talk. I don't know how much you heard. But I want you to forget everything that happened tonight... especially what Draco said." Kat said sternly.  
  
(A/N: So do you like it? I hope so. I think that this is going to contain a lot more drama. I didn't plan on it being this way but my stories never turn out the way I plan. They have their own plans that I no longer control. Well now you know that the guy is Draco! Seven chapters down. eleven more to go. Well please review NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lostgurl920: I was actually just trying to make a Draco Malfoy/Original Character story. Didn't think much about what the fifth book said. So maybe I'll change the story. I don't know.


	8. Forget It

Hating Love Chapter 8 Forget it.  
  
It had been three weeks since the trio followed Kat into the forest. Kat was trying to avoid them. She was doing a pretty good job of it. Kat was in the hall walking in the hall just to avoid Harry. She heard someone call out "Kat! Wait up Kat!" Kat turned around to see Harry.  
  
"What is it?" Kat asked.  
  
"I know that you have been avoiding me, Ron and Hermione. But we need to talk about last what happened that night." Harry told her.  
  
"I was in potions that night." Kat stated.  
  
"I didn't say which night it was. And we both know that isn't true. You don't take remedial potions." Harry said.  
  
"Look, you were not supposed to hear what you heard that night. You should just forget about it." Kat told him.  
  
"I am not going to forget about it that easily Kat. You don't realize who I am." Harry said.  
  
"That's where you are wrong Harry. I have known who you are since the day I met you. You are The Boy Who Lived. No I don't know what you lived through. No I didn't know that you were the Boy Who Lived until I met you in person. No I don't want to explain that prophecy to you. And no, even though you may think you know, you do not know what I am going through." Kat told him.  
  
"Actually I do know what you are going through." Harry said.  
  
"Really? Then what would you do if you found out that you could be killed by the worst evil there is at any moment?" Kat asked.  
  
"Well I would start smoking, using drugs, isolate myself from everyone I know, try to kill myself, listen to punk rock music, and then go back to normal when the girl I am in love with helps me." Harry said.  
  
"Not exactly the answer I was expecting. You knew about the prophecy didn't you." Kat said.  
  
"Well not the same prophecy but the one that says I have to kill Voldemort or die trying." Harry said, "I have known about it since I was fifteen."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't think that you knew. You have had it harder than I have." Kat apologized.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't know. But I should probably tell you some things. Let's go down to the lake." Harry said. Kat nodded her head and followed Harry to the lake. "So I have a feeling that you want to know why I am called the Boy Who Lived."

"Yeah. It is a weird name." Kat said.

Harry then explained everything that he knew. Voldemort, his parents, how the DADA teacher is never normal, everything. Kat was slightly shocked to hear how much he had gone through. But now everything made sense to her. The prophecy was made for Harry and Kat because of the things they had both been through. Harry finished his story. Then he said "Well I told you my history now you have to tell me yours."  
  
"Well I can't say I have been fighting evil since I was a baby. But I guess I started when I was fourteen. I found out I was a slayer and I started fighting evil things that usually had a bad skin condition." Kat smiled. Harry laughed a little bit. "So I can't say that I have saved the world as many times as you have but I have done it about three or four times." Kat shared her story with him. It now made sense to him too. The prophecy was made for both of them because they had been through similar experiences. Kat finished with her story.  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened with you and Malfoy? You two make it like you have known each other since you were kids." Harry asked.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys were going to end up figuring it out. Especially after last night. I met Drake when I was ten. Our fathers knew each other from the ministry our fathers introduced us to each other. At first we hated each other. Then we started to like each other. When we were thirteen we started dating. That made our families hate each other for some reason, most likely the reason was that I am half blooded. Some where along the line I fell in love with Drake. When I was fourteen, I found out that I was going to finish up the school year and then move back to the States. Before I told Drake this, he had told me that he was engaged. His parents had his marriage arranged at birth. I was pissed off and upset. When I told him that I was going back to the US we agreed that it was for the better. I never wanted to see him again. I didn't understand how he could have kept that from me. Yet he did. Then I came back here. You know the rest." Kat finished.  
  
"I didn't know that. But Malfoy is still in love with you. He said it himself. Why don't you get back together with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, why haven't you told Hermione that you love her? Yeah I think she is the only one who hasn't figured it out yet. Anyway, you didn't tell her because you knew about the prophecy. You didn't want to tell her so that she doesn't go through more pain if you die. That is the same reason that I can't tell Drake." Kat said.  
  
"Can't or won't?" Harry asked. Kat looked at him.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet." Kat said, "So do you know who you are going to the Ball with?"  
  
"No. I have to meet whoever it is outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Whoever I am meeting better be worth it." Harry said. Kat laughed a little bit. They both knew who Moaning Myrtle was. Anyone who had to wait there would be very unlucky. "So do you know who you are going with?"

"I have no idea. I have to meet him here at the Lake. I have asked most of the Gryffindor guys so I don't know who I am going with." Kat said.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore is going insane setting us up like this?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think he might be." Kat laughed.  
  
"It is almost four. I have to go to 'remedial potions.'" Kat said.  
  
"But it isn't sundown yet."  
  
"You think I can do that stuff without any practice? I wish. I'll see you later Harry. Bye."  
  
"Bye Kat."  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My fiction got lost on my computer. but i just found it. Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. L8R NIKKI


	9. Something's Wrong

Hating Love Chapter 9 Something is Wrong  
  
Kat was in the dungeons training with her watcher Jon. All she really did in training was kick and punch punching bags. She also practiced aiming at targets with knives and crossbows. Jon said "Okay Kat, so first I want you to try and get a knife on each of the targets around the room. Ready? Go." Kat through every knife onto the middle of each target. "Good. Why was it so good?"  
  
"Well, you know I am kinda born with these slayer powers and they include good aim." Kat said sarcastically.  
  
"No. I mean you are doing exactly what I am asking you. Something is wrong. Or I may have slipped into an alternate reality." Jon said.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. I...I am just nervous about this Masquerade Ball thing. That's all." Kat lied.  
  
"That is the silliest thing I have ever heard. You aren't nervous about this ball. Something is wrong and it is effecting your slaying. I demand you tell me this instant." Jon said.  
  
"Yes sir. I live to follow your demands. Yeah right!" Kat said sarcastically.  
  
"Well that answers the alternate reality question."  
  
"Ha-ha. Accio knives." Kat said as the knives flew off the walls and into her hands. Kat began throwing them into the targets again. This time she threw them harder.  
  
"Maybe you should move on to the punching bag." Jon said. Kat went over to where the punching bag was. She started punching and ended up making the punching bag go flying across the room. "I definitely think that you need to tell someone what is bothering you." Jon said noticing that she had some issues today.  
  
"I don't need a shrink Jon. All I need is to kill something." Kat said angrily.  
  
"Fine. After you eat go patrol then. We are done here." Jon said.  
  
"Thank you. I will see you next week." Kat said. With that she left for dinner.   
  
At dinner Kat ate hardly anything. Hermione asked "Is everything okay Kat? You seem a little off."  
  
"I'm fine. Everything is fine." Kat responded. "Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm positive. I'm not hungry. I am going to remedial potions. Bye." Kat said, knowing that they would know what she meant.  
  
"Bye."the trio had said at the same time.  
  
After dinner Malfoy came up to Harry. "Do you know where Kat went?"  
  
"Why do you care Malfoy?" Ron said. Harry didn't tell Ron about Kat and Draco. Hermione had basically figured it out on her own. She didn't need Harry to tell her.  
  
"Kat said she went to remedial potions." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks Granger." Draco said. With that he left.  
  
"Did Malfoy just thank you without insulting you?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think so. He looked concerned. He was muttering something under his breath." Hermione said.  
  
"It sounded like, 'Damn her. She will never stop will she.' What do you think he meant by she will never stop?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Draco entered the forest to look for Kat. He knew that she was around here somewhere. She had to be. "Go away Drake."  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"My mom died eight years ago on this day because of me. How do you think I am?" Kat said.  
  
"The car accident was not your fault. And how do you know that it is your fault? You said that you can't even remember it. Your dad used magic to block the memory."  
  
"My dad did block the memory. I still know what happened before and after the accident." Kat told him.  
  
"You still see it in dreams?"  
  
"Yeah. But I don't want to see it in my dreams tonight. My dreams have been getting more intense lately. Like I am actually there. It's way to real for me."  
  
"Well they are just dreams. Remember that."  
  
"Yeah. Well I don't know what is going on lately. My dreams seem to be the past. I am not sure who's past it is. Sometimes it's my past but other times, it's not, but it is confusing." Kat said.  
  
"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore." Draco suggested.  
  
"What's he going to tell me? Get high and everything will be okay? I think Dumbledore may be using drugs. He sure is acting like it."  
  
"Well they say dreams mean something. Maybe you conscience is trying to tell you something. What are the dreams about?"  
  
"One was really intense. There were two adults. A woman with red hair and a man with black hair and glasses. Then there was a baby. A black hooded man comes in and suddenly there is a flash of green light. Then the man was dead. The woman was trying to protect the baby. Then there was another green flash. The woman was dead. Then the baby wasn't killed. The black hooded man tried to kill him but the light reflected back onto the hooded figure and I guess it might have killed him. Then I wake up."  
  
"You are dreaming of the past. Potter's past to be exact. That baby you saw was Harry. You saw the night that his parents were killed and he defeated Voldemort." Draco said shocked.  
  
"Whoa. That is weird. Why would I be seeing his past though?" Kat asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the prophecy." Draco said, "You should go back. It is getting late. Come on I'll walk you back to the castle."

Reveiw Please! Nikki


	10. Dreaming

Hating Love Chapter 10 Dreaming  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or the Northstars. If I did then I would not be here sitting at my computer with no life whatsoever. I only own Kat, Jon, Evan, Kayla, and Andrew (If you don't remember some of these people then read the first chapter again). The Northstars is the name of someone's school team.  
  
Kat was suddenly in a room with people. There was a woman who had her wand pointed at a tall dark haired man. They looked as if they could be related. The woman shot a jet of red light out of her wand. The man ducked and yelled "Come on, you can do better than that!" A second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. The man fell backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch that was behind him.  
  
Kat heard the woman scream. Then she saw a boy who looked about fifteen. He yelled "SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Kat then recognized the boy. It was Harry. Then another man grabbed Harry around his chest, holding him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do Harry–" the man said.  
  
"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!" Harry yelled  
  
"It's too late Harry–"  
  
"We can still reach him–" Harry was trying to get out of the man's grasp but he couldn't.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...He's gone."  
  
Suddenly the image changed. There were two people driving in a mini van. There was a woman who looked about thirty, with long brown hair. She was wearing jeans and a purple shirt with a denim jacket. She looked very similar to the younger girl. She must have been about nine. She was wearing a black leotard under her matching sweat pants and jacket, both had a logo that said 'NORTHSTARS'. The girl's jacket said 'Katrina' in the corner. Kat recognized both of these people. It was her mother and a younger version of herself. Kat knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Mom, come on we have to get to my gymnastics competition! I don't want to be late. You have to see me do my cartwheel!" young Kat said.  
  
"Don't worry sweety. We'll get there soon. I promise I will be there watching you no matter what." her mom said.  
  
"MOMMY! LOOK OUT!!!" young Kat yelled. At that moment a truck was coming in the exact same direction as Kat and her mom's van was. Kat's mom tried to turn the car but while doing that she had lost control of the car and the car went of the bridge and into river. Kat got out of the car within a few seconds. The van had landed on the driver's side and Kat had her seatbelt on. Kat got out of the car very easily with only a broken wrist. When Kat got out she saw that there was already an ambulance and a boat to get her and her mom out. Kat got onto the boat while two people from the rescue squad went in and tried to get her mom out. They came out with Kat's mom and one of the men said "She's not breathing." Then the man started to do mouth to mouth on her. After about five minutes they said "She's gone. Time of death two twenty nine." One of the men went up to Kat. "Can you answer some questions for us sweety?" Kat nodded her head. "What's your name?"  
  
"Katrina Brian."  
  
"Who was the woman in the car with you?"  
  
"Alissa Brian. She's my mom."  
  
"Okay. Do you know anyone that we can get in touch with? Maybe your dad or one of your other relatives?"  
  
Kat nodded her head. "My dad."  
  
"Okay. Can you give us his phone number?"  
  
"Yes. 555-7308. Is my mom going to be okay?" Kat asked.  
  
"Katrina, your mom was hurt very badly in the accident. We did everything we could to help her but we couldn't. She was under the water to long. Katrina, your mom was killed in the accident. I'm very sorry. I am going to call your dad and see if he could come pick you up." With that the man left. Young Kat just stood there as a tear silently rolled down her cheek.  
  
Kat's eyes flew open. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily. It felt as if she had been there again. It felt all to real. Kat decided to go to the common room because she could not sleep. As she went down she saw that Harry was also coming down. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I should ask you the same question. I couldn't sleep. Nightmares. What about you?" Kat replied.  
  
"Same." Harry answered.  
  
"What was your nightmare? They couldn't possibly be as bad as mine." Kat said.  
  
"Well I relived the day where my godfather Sirius died. Then I saw a little girl and her mother get into a car accident. Her mom died but she survived. I think she said her name was Katrina." Harry said.  
  
"Or your dreams might be just as bad as mine. I had the exact same dream." Kat said "Wait. Are you saying that we had the exact same dream on the same night? How is that possible?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. But this isn't the first time I have dreamed about your past. I just haven't had a dream that intense before."  
  
"But what was with the little girl? Why would we dream about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"That was my mom and I. That was the day she died."  
  
"But she said her name was Katrina."  
  
"Kat is short for Katrina. I wasn't called Kat until I moved to London for the first time."  
  
"Oh. I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I never realized some of the stuff that you went through." Kat said.  
  
"So why do you think we are sharing dreams?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think it might have something to do with the prophecy. We are linked so our dreams are also linked." Kat said.  
  
"That makes sense. So who do you think you are going to the Ball with?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I have no idea. But –I know this doesn't make sense–but I don't want my date to be the person I want it to be. It doesn't make sense, I know." Kat said.  
  
"Actually, I can kind of relate. In fifth year I liked this girl and I wanted her to notice me. But then I didn't want her to notice me at the same time but then again I had a very good reason for not wanting to be around Cho. You haven't got a single reason for not wanting to be around Draco." Harry stated.  
  
"Yes I do. He is engaged. He is a Slytherin. He is an asshole. Those are very good reasons." Kat told him.  
  
"Cho cried about her dead ex all the time. I was the one who watched him get killed and I was the one to bring back his body. So she felt the need to cry and make out with me a lot." Harry said.  
  
"You only had one reason. I have three." Kat said. Harry gave her a look that said 'That still isn't good enough.' "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."  
  
"Good night. Wait Kat." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes?" Kat asked before going up to her dormitory.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Hermione is meeting her date for the Ball?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"You're a lucky man Harry. Most guys have to actually ask the girl they're in love with to go out with them." Kat said.  
  
"She's my date?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"She had the exact same reaction." Kat smiled. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kat!" With that Harry went back to his dormitory happy as can be. And Kat went to hers.

Review Thanks:

Lostgurl920: Glad you like it. I can't wait for the ball either.


	11. Eavesdropping

Hating Love Chapter 11 Eavesdropping  
  
Kat was walking down to the dungeon on a Monday night. As she was walking she heard someone talking in an empty classroom. The door was open just a crack so she thought 'Well I haven't pissed off Jon in a while. Being a little late should do the trick. What should I do while I have this extra time? Eavesdropping sounds good to me.' Kat looked through the tiny crack that was between the door and the wall. She saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Father, Pansy and I are not meant for each other. We don't even like each other." Draco said.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you completely hate each other. You will marry Miss Parkinson and then you will serve as a death eater for the Dark Lord. That's final." Lucius said.  
  
"I will not marry her. I am not in love with her. You cannot force both of us into a marriage that we both don't want to be in. She doesn't want to get married. I don't want to get married. That is all that matters. I don't need a wife." Draco argued.  
  
"You will marry her. It was decided seventeen years ago. You will marry each other and have children and serve the Dark Lord. That is exactly what will happen in your life. Everyone in the Malfoy family has had an arranged marriage. You will continue the tradition. That is the final word. We are done here." Lucius yelled. Lucius walked out of the room and walked straight into Kat. "Why hello Miss Brian. I heard rumors that you were back in London. Then I heard you were a vampire slayer, so I assumed it wasn't true. Unfortunately I see that you are back. I have to ask, why are you roaming the halls at this time of night?"  
  
"It's good to see you too Mr. Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business but I have remedial potions tonight, which you are making me late for. But I have to ask, why are you at Hogwarts when you should be at the Ministry?" Kat asked.  
  
"I had to have a talk with my son. But that isn't your business now is it. Why do you need remedial potions though? You are at the top of your class." Lucius said, "Why don't I walk you to Professor Snape's office?"  
  
"Fine. You will just see that Professor Snape is waiting for me. I am only taking the class for extra practice." Kat said. Lucius walked to Snape's office with Lucius following a step behind her. "I'm not scared of you. Just thought you might want to know that." Kat then walked into Snape's classroom. "Professor Snape, I am here for remedial potions."  
  
Snape looked at her for a moment then said "Well aren't you late?"  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy here stopped me and made me late. He wanted to follow me because he didn't believe that I was taking remedial potions." Kat said.  
  
"Well now that Lucius has seen that you aren't lying, I think he should leave so that we can get to work." Snape said.  
  
"I will be going Serveus. I will see you soon hopefully. I hope that it is a long time before I see you again Miss Brian." Lucius said.  
  
"You're not the only one. Oh by the way, tell Voldemort I said hi." Kat said. Lucius glared at Kat for a moment, then he left. "How exactly did he get out of Azkaban?"  
  
"I don't know. For some reason he was dropped of all charges. You shouldn't mention the Dark Lord around him." Snape said.  
  
"Well I have no reason to be scared of a death eater who is a terrible father who should be rotting in hell right now. Thank you for covering for me Professor but I have to meet my watcher. Good night." Kat said.  
  
"Good night." Snape said.   
  
Kat went into the dungeon in which she usually meets her watcher. Jon was not there though. There was a television with a note that said press play. She pressed play. She saw Jon.  
  
"Hello Kat. You are probably wondering why I am not there. I am not there because I have an official watcher meeting so I cannot be there with you tonight. I will be back next week. You should just patrol tonight. Thank you and goodnight." Then the video stopped.  
  
Kat did as her watcher said and went out to the forest to patrol. She dusted two vamps. Then there was a sudden flash of purple light. Then Kat blacked out.  
  
(Cliff-hanger! Well hope you liked this chapter. Review please. NIKKI) 


	12. Kidnaped

Hating Love Chapter 12 Kidnaped

Before I forget, I don't own Harry Potter

Kat opened her eyes. She looked around, it looked like she was in a cave. She was in chains. She saw that she was not alone. There were two other girls there. She recognized one as Ginny Weasley. She didn't recognize the other. "Ginny?" Kat asked.

"Kat, thank god you are awake. This is Luna Lovegood." Ginny said.  
"Where the hell are we?" Kat asked. "Well we were kidnaped and brought to this cave. I saw Lucius Malfoy put you in here. I think we might be here because of death eaters." Luna said. "Trust me, we definitely are. The Malfoy's hate my family, me specifically, and they also hate the Weasley's. Luna I think you are in here because your dad works for the Quibbler which once published an article on Death Eaters. It shouldn't be hard to break out of here." Kat tugged on her chains and she couldn't get out. "That bastard! He used steel chains. How dare he!" 

"What difference does it make?" Ginny asked.

"Well I would be able to get us out of here if it weren't steel. Steel is the one thing I can't break. Damn the inventor of steel." Kat said 

.  
"What are you talking about Kat?" Ginny asked.

"Isn't it obvious Gin? Kat is a vampire slayer. We got here around sun down. Kat got here a few hours after. She was out that late because she was hunting for vampires. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out." Luna said. 

"You are a smart girl Luna." Kat said, "I think we are going to be seeing a few Slytherins here though. They should be having a ceremony tonight for them to become Death Eaters. I hope Drake comes."

"Why do you want him to come, you want to die that badly?" Ginny said with sarcasm.

"Drake won't hurt us. He will get us out of here. He will save us from being killed." Kat said.

"Why the hell would he save us?" Ginny asked.

"I really don't think that I should be the blonde one here. Do you not notice anything?" Luna said.

"Ginny, Drake and I have a bit of a secret. Only Harry and Hermione know. Drake and I have known each other since we were ten. He would not do a thing to hurt me. I know that he couldn't hurt either of you because he doesn't have the guts." Kat said quickly. Ginny just stared at her. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Okay, well I think they usually have the ceremony at midnight. It is eleven forty five now." They waited until it was midnight and saw many people.

They were all death eaters. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco were there with their dads. Draco saw Kat and was surprised. "Well boys, these are your girls. Before I give them to you I thought we might want to know what this bag is. So what is it Kat?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"None of your damn business." Kat said.

Lucius slapped her face. "I'll ask you again. What is it?"

"And I'll tell you again. None of your damn business."

"Tell me you stupid little girl." Lucius said with his wand pointed at Kat's throat.

"Oh wow. A stick is at my throat. I am so scared now. Your wand is useless Malfoy." Kat said.

"How is my wand useless? I can say two words and you will be killed instantly. I believe it's very useful." Kat kicked up her leg, making Lucius's wand fly out of his hand and Kat caught it. "Just because you have a wand, doesn't mean you have the upper hand. You tell us what this is, or you can be killed."

"I am not afraid of death." Kat said.

"Well then I'm sure Draco will be happy to kill you."

"It's a bag full of weapons." Kat said.

"Please, tell us why you have a bag full of weapons."

"Forget it."

"Tell us or Draco will kill you." he threatened.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Since you asked so nicely. I am a vampire slayer. But you already knew that Lucius, didn't you."

"Yes but I needed to make sure that it was the truth. Well now I can give you your instructions. You may do whatever you want with the girls. You then will kill them and give their bodies to the Dark Lord tomorrow night. Then you will receive the dark mark. We will leave you alone with the girls now." Lucius said. With that he left Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco alone with the girls.

"I thought you two might want some breath mints before we take the girls." Draco said giving a breath mint to Crabbe and Goyle. They ate the breath mints and then they passed out onto the floor. "Dammit Kat. How the hell did you get into this mess?" Draco asked as he unlocked her chains.

"I was patrolling and then there was a purple light then I passed out. I couldn't control it." Kat said.

"I'm going to take a guess that you two have the same story without the patrolling part." Draco said as he unlocked Ginny and Luna's chains. "I am so screwed. My dad is going to kill me for this. Voldemort himself will kill me for this."

"Why are you helping us?" Ginny asked.

"Listen little Weasley, you will not understand this now but being in love makes you do things that are completely crazy. Even if the person doesn't love you, you are still willing to do anything for them, even if you could get killed for it." Draco said.

"Don't get yourself killed for her Draco. She wouldn't be able to take it if you died." Kat said.

"Better me than on. They are going to wake up soon. We need to get back to the castle. Oh Kat, here's your bag. You might need those weapons on our way back." Draco said.

"You're right. Here, each of you, take a stake and a cross just incase we run into some vampires." Kat said handing them each a stake and a cross. "Aim for the heart with the stake."

"Malfoy knows you're a vampire slayer too? Am I the only one who didn't know?" Ginny said.

"No. The only people that know are my two friends from the states Evan and Kayla, my dad, my watcher Jon, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and now you two. Don't tell anyone. You aren't supposed to know but you figured it out. Now we have to get going. Come on." Kat said. They left through the forest. They were almost at the edge of the forest when they ran into a group of vampires.

"Look Al, it's a bunch of Hogwarts kids. Why don't we make friends with them. Let's have fun with them." the one vampire said.

"I have a feeling we are going to have a lot of fun...turning you to dust." Kat pulled out a crossbow from behind her and shot a vampire in his heart. He disintegrated in a second.

"That was wicked." Ginny said.

"Well join the fun Ginny cause there are about five others." Kat said.

The group of vampires came charging toward them. Kat and Draco could fight very well. Draco slayed one and was fighting another. Luna and Ginny were struggling but once Luna staked one, she started to help Ginny with one. Kat was fighting the one that seemed to be the strongest. After a while the vampire threw Kat into a tree that was about eight yards away. Kat was bleeding and blacked out. Draco had just dusted his vampire and saw what the vampire did to Kat. Draco went charging at the vampire and staked him. Draco went over to Kat. Luna and Ginny dusted the vampire they were fighting and went over to Draco and Kat. "She still has a pulse but it's faint." Luna said.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing. Come on. We need to get out of here." Draco said.


	13. Getting Into Her Mind

1Hating Love

Chapter 12

Getting into her mind

(Disclaimer: I got the idea for this chapter from pixel perfect so Disney owns a little bit. JKRowling owns ALOT of it and I own the plot and a few characters)

Kat had been in a coma for a week and a half now. Draco had visited her after classes and at night. He felt like it was his fault that she was in a coma. Madam Pomfrey said that the longer she stayed in the coma, the less likely she will be to wake up. Draco didn't want this to happen to her. He needed her. He had to get her back, he loved her. Hermione and Harry had just walked into the hospital wing. They saw Draco asleep. "Draco, Draco, wake up." Hermione said as she tapped his shoulder.

"Kat! Oh sorry Hermione. I thought she might have woken up." Draco said when he woke up. Draco had made a truce with Harry and Hermione while Kat was in the coma. They had been trying to figure out a way to get Kat out of the coma.

"It's okay Draco. Everyone wants her to wake up. But I think I may have found a way to figure out why Kat is in this coma. Sometimes people stay in comas because they don't want to wake up and face what's waiting for them. There is a spell that let's a person go into another person's mind. If someone goes into her mind then they will be able to talk to Kat and figure out how to get her out of the coma. I figured that I will go first just to make sure that it works." Hermione said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go into her mind." Draco said.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Hermione said. She said the spell and then Hermione disappeared into thin air.

Hermione was suddenly in a cold dark place. The floor was stone and there were dead plants and trees everywhere. She saw Kat sitting on the ground. Kat was wearing a black skirt that was ripped, torn, and uneven. Her top was basically the same, it was sleeveless and it showed her stomach. It was ripped and torn. Kat was wearing a crown of dead flowers on her head. "Kat!" Hermione said.

"You shouldn't be here. You have no reason to be here." Kat said.

"I am here to get you out of here. Kat you need to come back. Everyone misses you." Hermione told her.

"No, he doesn't." Kat said.

"Who? Draco? He misses you more than anyone else." Hermione said.

"Get out. Now!" Kat yelled. A sudden wind threw Hermione out of Kat's mind. She was back in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well I wouldn't mention Draco if I were you." Hermione said.

"Then we will send Draco in." Harry said.

"What!?!?!?!" Draco said, "Kat hates me right now. Hermione mentioned me and she got thrown out. Literally. I'll probably get killed in there."

"That's just a chance that we will take." Harry said.

"Now I know why we haven't been friends since first year." Draco said.

"Draco is right. We should send you in, Harry. Try to find out what is wrong." Hermione said.

"How do you know it is her choice to be in a coma?" Harry asked.

"Go in there and you will see that it is her choice." Hermione said. Harry said the spell and disappeared into thin air. Then Harry was suddenly standing in the same place that Hermione was a few minutes before.

"You shouldn't be here either." Kat said.

"Kat, why are you keeping yourself in here?" Harry asked.

"It's better here. Out there, evil is waiting. He is waiting." Kat said.

"Who is waiting?" Harry asked.

"He is. I am wanted dead by many people Harry. I should just die. It will make a lot of people happy." Kat said.

"The list of people who would be sad is a lot longer." Harry said.

"I'm scared Harry. I don't think I've been scared since the car accident." Kat said.

"What are you scared of, Kat?"

"I'm afraid of it."

"You're afraid that you will get hurt. You're afraid that something bad will happen. You're afraid that it will put him in danger if you admit that you are in love with him. You're afraid of actually feeling something this strong and not knowing why you feel it. That's why you're keeping yourself locked up in here isn't it? Well guess what? You have to face your fears. You can't just hide in here forever. You have to come back Kat."

"Get out. Now!" Kat yelled. With that a strong wind suddenly came and threw Harry back into the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I still think we should send Draco in." Harry said.

"What did she say you git?" Draco asked.

"She is scared. She said she hasn't been scared since the accident. She is scared of it." Harry answered.

"She is afraid of what exactly?" Hermione asked.

"She is afraid of being in love. She is afraid that something bad will happen. She is afraid that she will get hurt. She is afraid of being in love with Draco." Harry said.

"What? Kat doesn't love me. She hates me. She couldn't love me." Draco said.

"She does. Draco it's obvious that she does. She has said herself that she is in love with you." Hermione said .

"Looks like I am going in." Draco said the spell and disappeared into thin air. Then he was in the same place that Hermione and Harry had been before him. He saw Kat. He said "Kat, why are you afraid?"

"It's scary." Kat answered.

"What's scary Kat?"

"Love."

"You aren't the only one who's scared of being in love."

"You shouldn't be he–" Draco interrupted Kat by kissing her lips. Suddenly the stone cold dark place that Kat had created in her mind turned into a beautiful warm meadow. There was butterflies and flowers all around them. Kat's clothes changed into a white tank top and a white skirt that went down to her knees. The crown of dead flowers on her head changed into a crown of white daisies. The sun was shining brightly.

"Are you ready to come back?" Draco asked. Kat nodded her head. With that Draco was suddenly back in the hospital wing.

"Well?" Harry said.

"Wait a minute." Draco said smiling. At that moment Kat slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Kat asked weakly. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were all smiling at her. "Geez, You act like you just saw a miracle. What happened?"

"You don't remember any of it?" Harry asked.

"The last thing I remember is being in the forest fighting a vampire and getting thrown into a tree. What did I miss?" Kat asked.

"The book says that the person may not remember afterwards." Hermione said. Draco stormed out of the room after hearing that. "Something must have happened while he was in there."

"Would anyone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kat asked.

"Well you've been in a coma for a week and a half and we wanted you to wake up. So we did a spell that lets one person go into another person's mind. We all went in. When Harry and I went in we didn't see anything good. I guess that Draco wanted you to remember something that happened while he was in there. Whatever happened, it must have been pretty good because it got you to wake up." Hermione said.

"I'll go tell Madam Pomfrey that you're awake." Harry said.

"What do you think could have happened while he was in my mind?" Kat asked Hermione

"I don't know. He obviously wanted you to remember it though."

REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I'M DYING WITHOUT THEM!!!!! Nikki


	14. Fighting For Her

Hating Love

Chapter 14

Fighting For Her

Draco was avoiding Kat. How could she just forget what happened? They kissed. How is it possible to forget something like that? Well it doesn't matter. He is engaged to Pansy who is in love with Blaise. Draco saw Seamus following Kat in the hall.

"Leave me alone Seamus." Kat said.

"Not until you agree to go out on a date with me." Seamus said stubbornly.

"I'm not interested in you."

"Well I am interested in you. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"It counts for absolutely nothing."

"You're a self absorbed bitch."

Draco went up to Seamus and punched him in the face. Kat saw this and ran over to Seamus and Draco. They were starting to fight. Seamus had a bloody nose and Draco had a cut on his head. Kat got in the middle of them. "Stop! Stop! Both of you!" Kat was in the middle of them holding them back from fighting with each other. Professor McGonagall quickly walked over to them.

"Finnigan, Malfoy, Brian, come with me." McGonagall said. They were all taken into McGonagall's office.

"Professor, with all do respect, why am I here? I wasn't in the fight. I broke it up." Kat asked.

"Well you were what they were fighting about." McGonagall said.

"I would never be in a fight over her. I was simply bored so I decided to start a fight. Kat just had to be the one to get us off of each other." Draco said.

"No, McGonagall is right. You hit me right after I called Kat a self-absorbed bitch." Seamus said. Kat slapped him. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"I didn't get to do that when you said it outside." Kat said, "I am going to get a detention anyways. Might as well be in there for something other than bad language."

"Mr. Finnigan, you are free to leave. You have a detention. It will be served at eight tonight in my classroom. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Brian, you are both staying here." McGonagall said.

"Why the bloody hell are we staying here?" Draco asked.

"Same question without the word bloody." Kat stated.

"Well you two need to sort out your problems."

"Well I am not currently talking to Katrina at the–"

"Don't ever call me Katrina, Malfoy."

"Well I am still not talking to the chosen one."

"How do you know about Katrina being a vampire slayer?" McGonagall asked.

"Is it that hard to say Kat?!?" Kat shouted

"I have my ways." Draco replied.

"That translates into he spies." Kat said.

"Why aren't you two talking?"

"Well, it is mainly because she can't remember anything." Draco stated.

"I was in a fucking coma! How the hell do I remember something from when I was in a coma!" Kat yelled.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain what happened?"

"Not really."

"I don't have time for this. I have hearts to stake and Seamus's face to slap so, sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have to go." Kat said.

"You can't go out there. Last time you did you got kidnaped by death eaters and got yourself put into a coma. Do you really think that the death eaters aren't going to be waiting for you?" Draco said, concerned.

"Thought you weren't talking to me." Kat said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Well if it's your life that's on the line I think I should talk to you." Draco said.

"He's right, Katrina.–A cat is an animal.– You would be risking your life out there if you go." McGonagall told her.

"Like that is different from every other day.–It isn't an animal if you spell it with a K–It doesn't make a difference if I die. If I do then I will just be replaced by a fifteen year old girl who thought her biggest problem was that her boyfriend is engaged to someone else until she finds out she is a slayer and the fate of earth lays on her shoulders. So, I guess it really wouldn't make a difference if I was killed." Kat said. Kat stormed out of McGonagall's office. Kat ran to the dungeons. She said "Reveal" Then the dungeon turned into the place where Kat trained with her watcher. Kat started throwing knives at the targets. "Damn him. Damn him. DAMN HIM! He has to care. He has to be attractive and right when I think he is a complete asshole he proves me wrong by doing something sweet that only he would do. DAMMIT! He is a son of a bitch. I should not be attracted to him. I should not have any feelings other than hatred towards him. I should not be in love with him. I should hate him. And yet, do I hate him? No. I have to be in love with him. DAMMIT! Maybe Jon is right. I do need a shrink. I am talking to myself. I am so freaking screwed up. Accio knives!" Kat said as the knives that were on the target all went into Kat's hand. Kat started throwing them again. She did this until she was too tired to do it anymore. Then she went straight to bed without saying anything to anyone. Then as she went to sleep she realized that tomorrow was the Masquerade Ball.

Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Nikki

Review Thanks:

Esperanza Fuega: Feckin? Okay, if you are going to curse or use a word that replaces a curse word at least spell is right! There's freaking frickin and fucking! Feckin? Come on, that's like five kinds of queer. As for it being a Mary Sue, Do ya still think so? Don't judge a story by the first chapter.

fauxmuggle: Interesting name. But anyway, you shouldn't judge my story by the first few chapters. This is only my second story so I know it isn't the best. But I don't think it is a Mary Sue.


	15. Before The Masquerade Ball

Hating Love

Chapter 15

Before The Masquerade Ball

You dont regognize it then I own it.

After classes everyone headed back to their dormitories to get ready for the Ball. In the girl's dormitory Kat was getting ready along with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. Lavender said "Oh, I love the color of your dress Parvati."

"I love the color of yours too." Parvati said. Hermione and Kat both rolled their eyes. Parvati and Lavender had dresses that were the exact same color. It was a yellowish-orangish color. It was very pretty actually.

"So Kat, have you figured out who you are going with yet?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea. I have asked all the Gryffindor guys and none of them are meeting their date by the Lake. So who ever is my date, they are definitely not in Gryffindor." Kat said.

"Maybe it's him."

"It is not him Hermione. Plus he is engaged. He shouldn't go with me to begin with."

"You're still in–"

"Finish that sentence and you die." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well you know damn well that it's true."

"Whatever." Kat said as she put on her dress. Kat had a black halter dress. It went down about an inch below her knee. Kat was about 5' 7 so the dress looked perfect on her. Kat had put a charm on her hair so that it looked wavy, then she clipped two pieces of hair back. "Lavender, did you borrow my eyeshadow?"

"Which one?" Lavender asked.

"The grayish one."

"Oh. Yeah I think I did borrow it. Catch." Lavender tossed the eyeshadow over to Kat. Kat caught it.

"Thank you." Kat said.

"Well it didn't take very long for me to get ready." Hermione said. Hermione was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her knees.

"You aren't going to put any make-up on?" Parvati asked.

"No. If my date doesn't like me the way I am, then screw him." Hermione said.

"You would love that wouldn't you?" Kat thought aloud.

"Shut up Kat!" Hermione said, throwing a pillow at her.

"Hermione, Harry does like you the way you are. But it wouldn't kill you to put on some make-up." Kat said. Lavender gasped.

"You're going with Harry? How did you find out?" she asked.

"Kat told me." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Harry asked me if I knew where you were meeting your date. When he found that you were his date, he had the same reaction you had when I told you that Harry was your date." Kat said. Hermione started to smile and blush a little bit.

"Okay, well I guess I could put on a little bit of make-up. But I don't really have any." Hermione said.

"I believe together, we can change that." Parvati said. "Girls get out your supplies. We have our work cut out for us." All of the girls came back with something. Kat came back with a small purse full of make-up. Lavender came with a bunch of hair products. Parvati came with a box of shoes.

"Okay Lavender. Go easy on her hair. Maybe straighten it or just reduce it to small waves. Parvati get shoes that aren't her mary jane's. Classes are over for the day. And I'll do the make-up. I am not letting you two do it because I know that you will go over board." Kat said. Everyone started working on Hermione. In the end Hermione's hair was almost straight. She had some lip gloss on with some light blue eye shadow. She was wearing blue heels that she borrowed from Parvati, which made her about two inches taller than she normally is. Hermione is about 5'5 so it made Hermione look taller, but she was still shorter than Harry. Hermione looked gorgeous. After the girls finished helping Hermione they all went down to meet their dates.

Review Thanks

Lostgurl920: Thanks!!


	16. Dare You To Move

Hating Love

Chapter 16

Dare You to Move

I own anything you don't recognize.

Kat headed toward the lake. When she got there she saw her date. "Kat? I guess you're my date."

"I am just as excited Drake." Kat said.

"You look great." Draco said.

"You don't look so bad either. Should we go to the Ball?"

"We should." Draco said offering her his arm. Kat accepted his arm.

As they entered the Great Hall there were a few gasps because no one expected Draco and Kat to be each other's dates. As they walked in the song that was playing ended and the song 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot started.

Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

This was the song that Kat and Draco had shared their first kiss to. Draco looked at Kat. "For old times?" he asked.

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

"For old times" Kat agreed and they started to dance. Kat and Draco were being stared at by many people. "Everyone is watching us, you know." Kat stated.

Everyone's watching you now

Everyone waits for you now

"Well, you do look hot, Kat." Draco smiled.

What happens next?

What happens next?

Kat slightly blushed and smiled. "I meant everyone is watching us because they don't think we should be here together."

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

"Well I am glad that I am here with you and not someone else. If everyone else has a problem with it, that's their problem, not mine." Draco said.

I dare you to lift yourself off the floor

I dare you to move

"I guess you're right." Kat said.

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

"Is Katrina Alissa Brian admitting that I Draco Malfoy, am right. This day is full of unexpected events." Draco said sarcastically.

Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

"Don't say my full name. You know that I hate it. Yes, okay? For once in my life I will admit that you are right." Kat said.

The tension is here

The tension is here

"The song is right. The tension _is_ here." Draco said.

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be

"Oh shut up Drake." Kat said.

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

"When did I ever shut up?" Draco asked.

Maybe redemption has stories to tell

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

"That's a good point."

Where can you run to escape yourself?

Where you gonna go?

"Drake, what happened while I was in the coma?"

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

"That still doesn't answer the question." Kat said.

I dare you to lift yourself up

Lift yourself up off the floor

"Kat I don't think you want to know." Draco told her

I dare you to move.

I dare you to move

"I think I do." Kat said sternly.

Like today never happened

Today never happened

Draco said "Well I guess I have to tell you then." Draco kissed Kat, then he pulled away.

Today never happened

Today never happened before

"That's what happened." Draco said, "I only did what you asked me to."

"I know you did." Kat said. Kat then kissed Draco. Draco returned the kiss. It seemed like time had stopped and all eyes were on them. Well actually, most of the students that were at the ball were watching them. Suddenly everyone heard a loud CRASH!!


	17. The Attack

Hating Love

Chapter 18

The Attack

Kat and Draco pulled apart. Kat said "Draco, this is it. This is the Final Battle."

Draco muttered something under his breath and Kat's dress became a black halter top and black leather pants. Her heels became black combat boots. "I think that this will make it easier to kick evil's ass. Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Draco muttered something under his breath once again but this time the black bag that Kat used when she patrolled the forest appeared in his hand. "You might need this. Be careful. I love you." Vampires and demons and Death Eaters were crashing through the windows. "Now go kick Voldemort's ass for me."

"I love you too." Kat kissed Draco quickly on the cheek.

Then she quickly raised her cross bow and shoot a demon in the head. She ran over to Harry. Harry said "I know. It's the final battle. Kill anything cloaked." Kat and Harry started fighting all the demons, vampires, and Death Eaters. All the rest of the students were either helping or hiding. After Kat killed about five demons, twelve vampires, and cursed a few death eaters, she went over to help Harry with a demon. "I haven't seen Voldemort at all yet." he said.

"I know. It's like this was all a setup to distract us or something." Kat said as she staked a vampire in the heart, "But he is going to come. He will try to kill you himself. You're not bad with the crossbow Harry."

"Thanks. But how do you know we aren't being setup?" Harry asked as he shot another demon in the chest with the crossbow.

Kat said "Too much to explain. Let's just say that I know this wasn't a setup. Voldemort will come." Kat was fighting a vampire, she staked him in the heart. "I know he will."

"But why do you think he hasn't showed up yet?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we ask him ourselves?" Kat said pointing to the teachers table. Voldemort himself was standing there, laughing. Harry started to run towards Voldemort, Kat followed. But then they stopped.

"I just want to make an announcement, I am the Dark Lord Voldemort for those of you who don't know. You all shall bow down to me, if you want to live. In a matter of time, I will be ruler of, not just Britain but, the world. All will serve me in–"

"Dude, seriously, you are making us fall asleep here." someone said from the back of the Great Hall. Kat spun around to see who it was. "Honestly Kat, you thought we would let you save the world without us helping, please. You know us better than that." the boy said walking into the Great Hall. The boy had blonde spiked hair, with red tips. A girl was standing next to him. She had dark hair with blonde highlights. Kat recognized them as Evan and Kayla.

"Wait, I thought we were here to visit Kat. The world is ending? Again?" Kayla said sarcastically.

"Evan, Kayla, didn't think you guys would come. Well it's pretty easy to kill all the evil things in this room they are just standing still. I mean, really, I thought you vampires and demons would have gone your own ways to reek havoc among the streets of London. Why exactly are you teaming up with this old bag? I mean do you know how long he has been trying to take over the world? He has been trying for the about twenty years now. And even if he does conquer the world, he is just going to kill all of you as soon as he can. Why exactly are you teaming up with him again?" Kat said.

"She's right. Listen slayer, if you let us all out of here without fighting us, we'll ditch his death eater thingy." a demon said.

"Alright. You all leave. Go back to your lairs without hurting any of the humans. As long as your not with him." Kat agreed. With that all the demons and vampires left the Great Hall. Now there was only Voldemort and a few death eaters.

"How dare you. Who do you think you are?" Voldemort said angrily.

"Some call me the chosen one. Others call me the slayer. McGonagall calls me Katrina. I prefer Kat. I take it your Voldefart or something." Kat smirked, "You know it's kinda sad. You need vampires and demons on your side. Now you have very few death eaters. What are you going to do now?"

"Oh no. These aren't the only death eaters I have. I have more in other places. Some have left for the night because they kidnaped one of the students. I think that there was a blonde one named Draco." Voldemort said.

"What the hell did you do to Drake?" Kat asked.

"We took him. He is somewhere far far away now. Might even be dead by now." Voldemort said happily.

Kat fought back tears. She grabbed Harry's hand. Kat whispered something in Harry's ear. He nodded his head. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry and Kat shouted together. Suddenly Voldemort disintegrated like vampires did. All that was left of him was dust and a wand.

"Accio wand!" Dumbledore called. Suddenly all the death eaters apprated somewhere else. The wand flew into his hand. "Tom's immortal soul is in here. I don't think many people can be trusted with this. I think that everyone should go up to their dormitories. If you are hurt than go to the Hospital Wing. The only people I want to stay are Miss Brian, Mr. Potter, Miss Adams, and Mr. Carlson." After everyone left Dumbledore said "You were all very brave. I am happy to say that this was the last time Tom will ever be seen. I wanted to tell you Kat, that your mother went here, I knew her very well. She was a sweet girl, gryffindor just like you. I think she would have been proud of you today. I can make arrangements for you and your friends to go home as soon as possible."

"What will happen to the students that were kidnaped by the death eaters?" Kat asked, still trying to fight back tears.

"I will tell the ministry everything, then I am sure they will start a search for Draco and the others." Dumbledore said, "He knows that you love him." Then Dumbledore turned to leave. "Oh yes Harry, Miss Granger is waiting outside the entrance for you."

Harry starteed to leave and then he looked towards Kat.

"Go Harry. I'll be fine." Kat said.

After Dumbledore and Harry left Kat let a tear slide down her cheek. Kayla hugged her. "It'll be okay. They'll find him." Kayla said. Evan hugged her after Kayla. Then they all went up to their dormitories.

(It's not over yet! I don't leave with endings that suck that badly! L8R please review!!! Nikki)


	18. Owl

Hating Love

Chapter 18

Owl

Kat was siting in her dormitory. It had been two months since the defeat of Voldemort and Draco was still no where to be found. Most of the kidnaped students had already been found either dead or badly hurt. Kat knew that tomorrow, anyone who had not been found would be declared, dead. Kat was going to leave Britain tomorrow. Kat really didn't like staying there. It just reminded her more of her Draco. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Kat?" Hermione asked, interrupting Kat's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Rita Skeeter was outside. She is still trying to get an interview with you. The woman won't give up." Hermione said.

"She can forget it. I don't want to talk about it to anyone. Especially not a reporter." Kat said.

"Well, they found Seamus's body today." Hermione said sadly.

"Yeah I heard about that. Tomorrow anyone who hasn't been found is going to be declared dead." Kat replied fighting back tears.

"I know. It'll be okay though. After a while everything will go back to normal. Then everything will be fine." Hermione said.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Kat said.

"What? But why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to stay. I came. I kicked evil's ass again. I lost someone again. I'm done. I did what I came to do. I am going back to the states. I will finish the school year there. Then maybe I'll come back. But for now, I am going back." Kat said.

"I going to miss you Kat." Hermione said as she hugged Kat, "You better tell Harry and Ron that you are leaving."

"I'll miss you too. I will tell Harry and Ron. I am actually going to tell them right now." Kat said. Then she went into the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire talking. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kat. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I came down here to say goodbye to you guys. I am leaving tomorrow morning." Kat said.

"But why are you leaving now? I mean, Britain is safe again. Why go back now?" Ron asked.

"I came here to do what I had to do. I helped fulfill the prophecy. I helped kick evil's ass and save the world. I just can't stay. It's too hard. I am going to miss you guys." Kat said.

Ron gave her a hug. Then Harry did the same. Harry whispered "Thanks for helping me kick evil's ass. I'm going to miss you a lot." He kissed her on the cheek.

"We'll miss you, Kat. Thanks for saving the world." Ron smiled.

"No problem. Owl me some time guys." Kat smiled. Kat went over to the bulletin board and pined up a piece of parchment. After Kat went up to her dormitory Ron and Harry went to read what she put up.

**Dear Gryffindor,**

**I thought that I should leave this as a goodbye. I have left to go back to the states this morning. I didn't want to say goodbye to you guys in person because I knew that it would be to hard. I will miss you all so much. I am going to be in Salem, Massachusetts if you want to owl me. If you are wondering why the hell I would want to leave right when it is finally safe again, then I'll tell you. I came here to help fight Voldemort. I helped save the world again. I helped kick evil's ass. I did what I had to do. I just can't stay at this point. I guess I didn't want to admit it, but I am leaving because I don't want to hear the announcement saying that Draco Malfoy is dead. I know that you guys think he is a complete bastard, but I loved him. So I just wanted to tell you guys why I am leaving. I will miss you all. Goodbye.**

**_Kat Brian_**

The next morning as Kat woke up she saw an owl at her window. She untied the envelope from the owl's leg and opened it. Inside was a chain with a silver dragon on it. There was something engraved on it. 'Pour jamais Votre' Kat knew that it was french for 'Forever Yours'. Kat put on the necklace and smiled. Kat knew that it was from Draco. Draco's name meant dragon. Draco was one of the few people that knew she spoke french. It had to be from him. Kat smiled. Kat suddenly got dressed and went down to the common room. She ripped off the note that she left and headed down to the lake. There was someone standing there. Kat said "I like the necklace."

"I thought you would." he said.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Drake." Kat smiled. Then she gently kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Draco said.

(Sry I didn't update 4 a really long time! I didn't mean to take so long. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Well I you want an epilouge, I have one written. I don't know if I should post it or not because I really like this ending. But if you want it let me know in a review. Well if you don't want an epilouge, then this is the last chapter. --Sniff-- I had fun writting this story. To bad only one person read it though. I might re post this story though. Maybe. I am going to have another story coming out soon, Pirate Blood. Read about it in my profile. It should be out by mid November or early December. Well please review! Nikki)


	19. Epilogue

Hating Love

Chapter 19

Epilogue

Draco and Kat got married shortly after they finished school. They eloped so that Draco's father had no idea until after it happened. They live in London. Kat retired from slaying when she was twenty eight. Kat and Draco have two daughters, Kaylee and Delia. Kaylee is two years older than Delia. Kaylee looks like her mom except she has her fathers grey eyes. Delia looks just like her father but has her mother's attitude. Harry and Hermione are Kaylee's godparent's. Blaise is Delia's godfather. Kayla is Delia's godmother. Draco and Kat both work as aurors for the ministry. They have decided not to arrange their kid's marriages.

Harry and Hermione also got married shortly after they graduated. They also live in London. Harry had played Quidditch for five or six years. Then he became an auror. Hermione was also an auror. They have three children Evan, Chris, and Jen. Evan is two years older than Chris and Jen. Chris and Jen are twins. Jen is three minutes older than Chris though. Harry and Hermione live very close to Draco and Kat. Kat is Evan's godmother. Draco is Chris's godfather.

Ron married Luna a few years after they graduated. He designs broomsticks. She has her own little clothing shop in Diagon Alley, which is very successful. They have one son, Matt. Matt did not get his fathers red hair which surprised everyone.

Well I could say that they lived happily ever after but I think the sounds way to cliché. Yet I am going to say it anyway, They all lived happily ever after.

(A/N: Well that's for bored56 and lostgurl920. You two wanted it so I posted it. Not to great but it lets you know what happened. Well my next story will be posted by December. It's called Pirate Blood and I know I already told you guys about it but I wanted to tell you again. Look at my profile to see the summary. It's basically about a curse, a girl, Draco(what can I tell you? He's fun to write in fanfiction), sailing, and Pirate Blood! Like I said, click the link at the top of the page that says NikkiEvans and it will bring you two the full summary. Thatnks for reading my story! It's been fun to write!)


End file.
